


Piensa en Peter trans con su **** siendo comido y ******* por Tony.

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Mild Smut, Other, Starker, Trans Peter Parker, starker ficlet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Post original de: https://mr-starker.tumblr.com/Se solicitó permiso en el 2018 al dueño del Tumblr para poder traducirlo y fue autorizado.Post original en: https://mr-starker.tumblr.com/post/178615130248/think-about-trans-peter-getting-his-pussy-eaten
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Piensa en Peter trans con su **** siendo comido y ******* por Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Post original de: https://mr-starker.tumblr.com/
> 
> Se solicitó permiso en el 2018 al dueño del Tumblr para poder traducirlo y fue autorizado.
> 
> Post original en: https://mr-starker.tumblr.com/post/178615130248/think-about-trans-peter-getting-his-pussy-eaten

Piensa acerca de Peter trans con su coño siendo comido y follado por Tony.

Pero regresemos a cuando empezaron por primera vez, Tony estaba todo tipo:

“No puedo esperar para chupártela, niño”.

Peter estaba como: “¡¡¡!!! No quiero eso. Al menos, ¿no por ahora? Tal vez en otra ocasión.”

Así que Tony lo dejó pasar, porque la idea claramente incomodaba a Peter.

Y Peter era genial en el sexo sin eso —la había dado unas mamadas magníficas y siempre era él quien masturbaba a Tony debajo de la mesa. Pero nunca dejó que Tony lo tocara y éste quería hacerlo, porque quería hacerlo sentir bien, pero siempre había problema con eso. Así que sólo lo dejó pasar.

Y poco a poco pero con certeza, Peter empezó a sentirse cómodo. Habían tenido maratónicas sesiones de besos y caricias en las que Peter se dejaba puesta la camiseta pero se quitaba su binder. Para la eterna vergüenza y disforia de Peter, tenía un pecho grande, así que era un paso enorme para él dejar que Tony lo viera sin el binder. Tony seguía sin tocarlo, pero ocasionalmente podía ver a través de la camiseta de Peter que sus pezones estaban duros.

“¿Señor Stark?” preguntó Peter un día mientras estaban besándose y acariciándose en el sofá. “Puede poner sus manos bajo mi camiseta, si quiere. Pero no debe o algo así si no quiere”.

Y Tony sólo lo besó otra vez y deslizó sus manos hacia el torso de Peter, gentil y cuidadosamente curveando sus manos para tocarlo. El jadeo que Peter dejó escapar cuando los dedos de Tony frotaron sus pezones fue lo suficientemente fuerte que los sobresaltó.

Peter eventualmente dejó que Tony lo viera y lo tocara sin camiseta. Después de eso, Peter apenas tuvo que tocarlo para hacer que se viniera. Un día, Peter tomó una ducha en el baño de Tony y caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y sin nada que cubriera su torso. Tony pensó que era lo mejor del mundo, no solo porque Peter lucía sexy (y realmente lo hacía), sino porque Peter se veía relajado.

Así que pasamos a ellos besándose en la cama de Tony, ambos sin camiseta y solo en ropa interior.

“Creo que estoy listo, señor Stark”, dijo Peter, haciendo que la mente de Tony se dispersara en miles de direcciones, había demasiadas cosas para las que esperaba Peter estuviera listo. Pero Peter continuó: “¿Dijo que quería ‘bajar’?”

Antes de que Tony pudiera responder, Peter siguió hablando. “Si ya no quiere hacerlo, igual está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo chupársela? Soy bueno en eso. A usted le gusta cuando lo hago”.

Y Tony lo calló con un beso y un “¿Estás seguro?” y Peter asintió. Nunca hubiera dejado que Tony lo tocara debajo de la cintura. Nunca se hubiera quitado los bóxers frente a Tony. Tenían que aumentar gradualmente cuando se trataba de su pecho pero él quería hacer hacerlo todo de una vez con su vagina.

Así que Tony bajó lentamente los bóxers de Peter, revisando con él mientras lo iba haciendo, asegurándose de que todo seguía bien. Finalmente los quitó, y gentilmente dio un suave empujón para separar las piernas de Peter. “Increíble”, fue todo lo que dijo, recorriendo con sus manos los muslos de Peter. “Estás tan mojado para mí”. Peter se ruborizó y asintió.

“¿Piensas en mí cuando te tocas?” Tony acompañó sus palabras con sus dedos avanzando poco a poco hacia el centro de Peter. Ante el fuerte suspiro de Peter, levantó la vista hacia su cara.

“La verdad es que no me toco”, dijo con su rostro visiblemente ruborizado. “Realmente nunca quise hacerlo antes y cuando lo hice porque usted me hizo sentir muy bien, no estaba seguro de qué hacer y no quería hacerlo mal, así que…”

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Tony lo besó otra vez.

“Yo te ayudo”, dijo Tony. Besó la boca de Peter antes de lamer y besar marcando un rastro descendente hacia su cuerpo. Se detuvo justo antes de llegar al lugar deseado, mirando el rostro de Peter una última vez. Cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía estar bien, se inclinó y plantó un beso directamente en el clítoris de Peter, siguiendo hacia arriba con una larga y lenta lamida. Peter se retorció y gimió, y Tony lo hizo de nuevo. Nunca había tocado esta parte de Peter con sus dedos y aquí estaba él, con su boca ahí, en él.

Tony lamió el clítoris de Peter lentamente, metódicamente, sintiéndolo abultarse y ponerse firme como una pequeña polla entre sus labios. Lo succionó, fuerte y despacio, después suave y rápido, provocando más gemidos de Peter. Su chico estaba tranquilamente susurrando su nombre, su voz subiendo de tono cada vez que Tony lamía el cada vez el lado más sensible de su clítoris.

Puso un dedo entre las piernas de Peter y estaba a punto de deslizarlo cuando Peter dijo que se detuviera. Inmediatamente Tony se alejó, cauteloso y queriendo saber qué había hecho mal. Peter sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a la mirada curiosa de Tony.

"Nunca ha habido nada dentro de mí ahí abajo", dijo en voz baja. "No quiero que tus dedos sean los primeros". Tony asintió, estaba bien con eso y dispuesto a ir más lento. Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo cuando Peter dijo: "Quiero tu polla adentro de mí. Ahí."

Tony tuvo que alcanzarse entre sus propias piernas y apretarse con fuerza. No había estado sin tocarse en años, pero Peter estaba claramente decidido a hacer que él volviera a hacerlo. “¿Ahora?”

Si Peter hubiera dicho cualquier cosa excepto “sí”, Tony iba a sentirse muy frustrado. No era un pensamiento justo, pero él era solo humano.

“Primero puedes hacer que me venga” dijo Peter y ambos se rieron.

“De acuerdo”, respondió Tony, acomodándose entre las piernas de Peter y renovando sus esfuerzos con mayor ímpetu. No tomó mucho tiempo para llevar a Peter al límite y el chico estaba balbuceando por completo cuando Tony lo trajo arrancando un prolongado e intenso orgasmo del chico.

Una vez que Peter estuvo respirando normalmente otra vez y diciendo algunos “Oh, por Dios, señor Stark”, Tony se quitó los bóxers. Se alineó sobre la entrada húmeda de Peter y lentamente se introdujo. Se deslizó fácilmente por la lubricación natural de Peter, pero aún se sentía muy estrecho.

“¿Estás bien?”, preguntó una vez que estuvo completamente adentro.

Peter asintió con la cara tensa.

“¿No duele mucho?”

Peter agitó su cabeza y respiró hondo varias veces. Tony se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

“Te sientes increíble” dijo moviendo lentamente sus caderas. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Peter lo tenía yendo hacia fuera y empujando de nuevo, con ganas de mantenerlo feliz.

Los pensamientos de Tony pronto apuntaron a su propio placer, y no tardó en acercarse después de haber estado tan excitado por habérsela “comido” a Peter. Tuvo menos cuidado de lo que debería, follándoselo fuerte y rápido, más duro de lo que debía ser para la primera vez de Peter. Se vino con un gemido, disparando su carga profundamente dentro del coño de Peter, y enterrando su cara contra el hombro de Peter. "Joder", fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Sintió las manos de Peter corriendo por su cabello cuando su cerebro volvió a conectarse, y besó el cuello del chico antes de levantarse y salir del cuerpo de Peter. Sintió que su suave polla se deslizaba libremente y se dejó caer de espaldas junto a él. "Vamos a hacer eso otra vez", dijo Tony, mirando a Peter. “Quizá no justo ahora, porque soy un hombre viejo, pero definitivamente vamos a hacer eso otra vez".

Peter se rio y lo besó. “Sí, definitivamente vamos a hacer eso otra vez”. A pesar de lo que acababan de hacer, Peter no se sentía disfórico ni incómodo, y no buscó de forma inmediata una manta para cubrirse. Era un sentimiento bueno, aunque extraño y tenía la esperanza de que no fuera algo demasiado fugaz.

FIN


End file.
